The Beauty Within
by Princess-angel3
Summary: Four girls acsend to heaven well before they are meant to.... once there they meet the lords and ladies of heaven only to dicover they are missing the last important girl in their group......
1. Default Chapter

I don't own sailor moon.  
  
THE BEAUTY WITHIN  
  
Prologue  
  
Heaven has held the world in awe. Is there such a thing? Or is it all an elaborate story to make death seem more approachable, knowing that there is a sanctuary waiting for us. Scholars and scientists wish us to believe, that no there is no heaven. Our religion on the other hand makes us think otherwise. For those of us who like to believe in the imagination, who love to know that the unimaginable is possible, beg to differ. Is heaven real? The question is. are you a believer. or a questioner?  
  
In this time and place, heaven is a most grand and elaborate place. A magnificent sight to behold. That is if you were ever granted entrance into heaven. For as we all know if there is a heaven then there is surely to be a hell. If you ever found yourself standing out side the golden structure of the gates to heaven, they themselves would leave you in awe. The Golden Gates Of Heaven. A beautiful sight in their own right. The gates a forever closed save for when someone is granted entrance. If one should look upon them, you would think you would be able to see the beauty of the heavenly buildings beyond. But alas, it is not to be. For the gates have a spell on them. When one looks upon them all they can see is the fluffy white clouds of the sky, almost like the gates are the only structure that has graced the sky. For protection. For if a soul, bound for hell should surface at the gates, he would not be able to look upon the splendour that resides behind the enormous structure. He would be turned away, his sinful eyes never to ruin the beauty of the world beyond.  
  
As the gates are opened and you are led through, you are greeted with a beautiful courtyard, like none the world has seen. It could put the courtyards of the kings and queens of earth to shame. The very pathway to the doorways of the massive building in front of you, are edged and lined with golden like stones. As you walk up the path, to every side are beautiful bushes of flowers and trees. It is almost like every species of flowers graces this beautiful sanctuary. As you walk up the steps of the building, the shear size of the place makes you quiver in your boots. The whole building looks to be made out the clouds itself, and if you were to blow on it, the clouds would surely blow away. Yet as you place your hand against the wall it is as hard as any stone of earth. The majestic building shines in the sun, a golden colour radiating and almost royalty like status.  
  
Many angels can be seen walking around the beautiful place. At the gates were the welcomers to heaven, or as they were officially named, the Wing- bearers. Many minor lords of heaven walked around conversing, mainly on events they had seen taken place below on earth as they watched their charges. And then there were just the everyday angels. But as every place holds a leader, so does heaven. Five to be exact.  
  
Ares, lord of death and rebirth amongst the angels. Deciding whom of the angels should be reborn. Also bringing war amongst mortals of earth. He was mainly to balance out good and evil on earth. His attributes were from the planet of Mars. So accompanying his war like nature, he was also the one with the worst temperament of the lords.  
  
Aphrodite, Lady of beauty and love. Within the lords of heaven she held love and compassion. Her attributes were form the planet Venus, thus she was named the Angel Of Love. Or sometimes, as mortals would believe, Cupid. She would often be found soothing Ares' temper, having a soothing aurora around her very being.  
  
Zeus, Lord of the sky and the weather. He was responsible for the sometimes unpredictable forecasts. But within the lords of heaven he was responsible for justice and freedom. His attributes were born form the planet Jupiter. Hence the reason he can control the sky and weather. This lord word often keep to himself, never dealing in any affairs unless asked to do so.  
  
Hermes, lord of knowledge and legends. His attributes were from the planet of mercury. He was often seen as the messenger within the lords. Always willing to run errands and accompanying the newest angels to their quarters. A friendly lord, and well liked by all that resided in heaven.  
  
Selene, Lady of friendship ties, family bonds and the cleanser of souls. Many also believed that she too held the power of love. Her whole aurora calling to those around her, radiating love and friendship to those ever graced by her presence. Her attributes were from the moon. She was the only beauty to ever surpass that of Aphrodite, many believing that the two were sisters. And so a unanimous vote saw Selene become the leader of the lords.  
  
Heaven was a happy place to live. No worrying about wars, of course unless Ares became angry. Which was a rare sight for Aphrodite was always by his side.  
  
But a legend was soon to rise. And the angels would need help from five unlikely sources on earth. Each lord took a charge and waited fro the day when they would have to ultimately bring them to heaven in the only way they knew how. The legend had to be stopped at all costs.  
  
(AN I know that they are gods, but for the sake of my story they are angels ok.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Heaven, in the not so distant future.....  
  
Four beautiful girls sat in a room conversing about almost anything. They were beautiful because they were of heavenly nature. They were angels. Even so they were beautiful long before they became angels.  
  
The first one was a brunette of pure strength. She was by far the strongest of the girls in this group. She had long brown hair that was held up in a neat ponytail held by an emerald hair band, her most treasured possession. Her eyes were of a brown that was flecked with specks of gold, making them seem to sparkle, as if electricity running along a wire. The attire she wore was identical to that of the other girls. It was a white clothe like dress, that seem to be the same design of that which was worn by Romans in times of long ago. And her wings graced her back. Pure white wings that seemed to change to an almost light green when she moved in the light. Her feet were in cased in gold satin shoes similar to those worn by ballerinas. They tied up around mid calf. Adorning her wrists were bands much the same as the ties of her shoes.  
  
She had become an angel after she had been killed saving a young child from being hit by a truck. The welcomers of heaven, also known as Wing-Bearers believed that it was not yet her time to go, but they had plans in store for this Amazon like girl. And so she had stayed on helping out in the kitchens, as she was also an expert cook.  
  
Her name was Lita.  
  
The second of the girls also happened to be the shyest but also the smartest. She had short blue hair that matched her beautiful blue eyes. When someone should look into her blue depths, she gave you a feeling of relaxing in the ocean, as if being calmed by the rippling effects of water. In her ears were the most beautiful sapphire earrings imaginable. She was a gentle girl, and also one who looked after any injuries, should any arise. She was dressed in the same way Lita was, with her pure white wings giving off a blue hew in the same way Lita's appeared green.  
  
She had become an angel when she had stepped in front of her mother, to take the blow of a bullet. They had been in the hospital where her mother had been working, when a deranged patient began shotting a gun around. He had lastly aimed it at the girl's mother and she quickly threw her mother aside, and had taken the bullet for her. The Wing-Bearers also believed that she had been taken before her time, and soon realised that a pattern was emerging. So they too kept this young girl on and she helped out in the fields of tutoring and medical attention.  
  
Her name was Ami.  
  
The third girl was a priestess in training to one of the highest lords of the heavenly community. She had a special ability in being able to read people's auroras, and also that of the sacred fire of her temple. But she was also one no one dared to cross. She was a nice and friendly girl but when the need arose she could change her moods with out warning. She had long black hair that flowed down her back. In the light it sometimes shone a deep violet colour. Her eyes were also a deep violet colour, but they always seemed to be burning with a desire to explore her talents. If you looked closely enough sometimes you would think there was a fire burning in her mysterious depths. As the girls before her she wore the same white dress, with her wings spanning out across her back. Her wings also shone a reddish colour in the light like those of the other girls.  
  
She had become an angel after a freak storm hit her temple where she lived with her grandfather. She had used her body to shelter her aged guardian, and had taken every blow that would have been aimed for her grandfather. She had died in his arms that day, his last living relative. As the girls before, the Wing-Bearers also believed that she had been taken before time, and had kept her on, where she became a priestess in training to one of the highest lords.  
  
Her name was Raye.  
  
The last girl was the most happiest of the four. She could make the dimmest of situations happier. But she was sometimes the most serious and focused of them as well. She had long golden hair that reached down her back to about mid thigh. It was half of it was held in place by a red ribbon, her most treasured possession. Even though the bow was well worn down, the girl refused to give it up. She had baby blue eyes, and they shone with a certain amount of mischief although they often held a serious side and an unmistakable amount of love. She also wore the white dress and her wings spread across her back. They sometimes shone a golden yellow colour in the light.  
  
She had become an angel after she had saved a young girl from drowning in the ocean, and consequently had lost her own life in the process. She had been playing beach volleyball, a game she loved, when she had heard the stressed call of the girl. She ignored the calls of her friend telling her to come back, and swam out to meet the girl. She had held her above the water but by the time the lifeguards had arrived it was to late for her. When she had appeared at the gates of heavens the Wing-Bearers knew that she too had been taken to early. But they had let her stay feeling that she would soon become very useful. She had stayed and helped out with the making of the heavenly dresses that they wore.  
  
Her name was mina.  
  
The four girls had arrived on the same day, all within a few minutes of each other. When the Wing-bearers had realised that they had all been taken before time they had begun to consult the five highest of all lords. They requested that a council be held. But the lords had been to busy to consult them straight away so it was a few months before they were able to express their concerns about the four girls.  
  
And so we now find them seated in the largest of all rooms on heaven. The Wing-bearers had arrived first and had now been seated in accordance to their ranking. They rose from their seats as the five highest lords entered the room. They bowed slightly to them, waiting till they took their seats before they them selves were seated again.  
  
They sat on the other side of the round table.  
  
First was Zeus Lord of the sky and the weather. He was responsible for the sometimes unpredictable forecasts. But within the lords of heaven he was responsible for justice and freedom. His attributes were born form the planet Jupiter. Hence the reason he can control the sky and weather. This lord word often keep to himself, never dealing in any affairs unless asked to do so. He was the first to address the curious and uncertain Wing- bearers.  
  
" What is it of such importance that you have requested a council with us?" he asked in a deep commanding, yet friendly voice.  
  
" I'm sorry to have disturbed you my lords, but I and the other Wing- bearers have a concern with four new angels. They arrived here about 4 months ago, the same day and within a few minutes of each other. We all felt that they were not yet ready to part from earth, but as a rule we had to consult you. Unfortunately you were too busy at the time and so we had to keep them on. We still feel that they should not be here," the Leader said.  
  
The lords ladies looked at each other.  
  
" You say four, were they young ladies?" a soft female voice asked.  
  
She was Aphrodite, Lady of beauty and love. Within the lords of heaven she held love and compassion. Her attributes were form the planet Venus, thus she was named the Angel Of Love. Or sometimes, as mortals would believe, Cupid. She would often be found soothing Ares' temper, having a soothing aurora around her very being.  
  
The wing-bearers turned towards her and nodded their heads in unison.  
  
" Yes, they were my lords. Four young girls."  
  
Once again the lords and ladies looked at each other, some with surprised expressions, others excited.  
  
" We will ask you to bring these angels before us," another deep voice asked. This in turn belonged to the lord Ares, lord of death and rebirth amongst the angels. Deciding whom of the angels should be reborn. Also bringing war amongst mortals of earth. He was mainly to balance out good and evil on earth. His attributes were from the planet of Mars. So accompanying his war like nature, he was also the one with the worst temperament of the lords.  
  
The Wing-bearers nodded, bowed slightly and hurried from the room.  
  
" Do you really think they could be the ones we have been waiting for?" a soft male voice asked. He was Hermes lord of knowledge and legends. His attributes were from the planet of mercury. He was often seen as the messenger within the lords. Always willing to run errands and accompanying the newest angels to their quarters. A friendly lord, and well liked by all that resided in heaven.  
  
" Yes Hermes, they very well could be. Quickly go and find the legend, we must know soon if they are the ones we have been waiting for," a sweet female voice softly said. This belonged to Selene, lady of friendship ties, family bonds and the cleanser of souls. Many also believed that she too held the power of love. Her whole aurora calling to those around her, radiating love and friendship to those ever graced by her presence. Her attributes were from the moon. She was the only beauty to ever surpass that of Aphrodite, many believing that the two were sisters. And so a unanimous vote saw Selene become the leader of the lords.  
  
Hermes quickly made his way from the room to the very expansive library wings. They held the knowledge of all events in the world, from past to present. He knew where every book was held, where every legend was placed and had no trouble finding the book he was after. He quickly made his way back to the room. Out of breath he handed the book to Selene.  
  
" Here it is. It is on page 215," he said as he began taking deep breaths to slow down his rapidly beating heart. Selene quickly skimmed through the pages until she reached the page she needed. Soon the Wing-bearers returned followed by the four angels. The girls looked timid, yet each lord could see the determination in their eyes. The Wing-bearers bowed slightly.  
  
" My lords, these are the four young angels."  
  
" Thank you, you are all excused," Selene said softly smiling at them as they again bowed slightly and left the room.  
  
Once again the room was filled with silence, as the four angels looked at the five lords. The lords faces held smiles, while the angels remained emotionless.  
  
" So we finally meet the prophesised girls," Ares said as he stood from his seat and made his way to Raye. The other lords followed suit. Hermes heading for Ami, Aphrodite for Mina and Zeus for Lita.  
  
" There is just one problem, there is one missing," Selene said sadly. The lords looked at her then back towards the girls in front of them.  
  
" That you are right. But we must train these girls while we wait Selene, your charge will arrive soon," Aphrodite said sympathetically. Selene smiled sadly at her.  
  
" Of course you are right. All right everyone, you have your charges, you know what you must do so begin the training now," she commanded.  
  
" Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking but what is this all about?" Raye asked. Selene turned to her and smiled.  
  
" Your lord will tell you in time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Sorrow

**Hey there people! I just updated! Lol ok this chapter is very short by my standards… but I thought I would write something for those of you who like to read it… please let me know what you think as I am unsure whether I should continue on with it or not…**

**Cheers angel**

**Chapter 2- Sorrow**

Serenity stood in front of her fallen friends and family.

" Please stop this! It is unnecessary. We are of no harm to you, why must you bring harm to us?" she pleaded. Her frail body was bruised and bleeding. But her determination to protect those she loved enabled her to see through her pain.

" Because you have something that we want. And seeing as though you will not give it to us of your own accord we are here to take it from you," the one appearing to be the leader bit out harshly as he looked at the petite girl before him. Everyone in the vicinity of this man could see the desire coursing through his body as he looked upon the sprightly girl.

" We have nothing of value in our home. What could you possibly want so badly you would kill us for it?" she asked.

" But that's where you are wrong my pretty little flower. It is your home we want," the man said harshly as he stepped forward and grabbed serenity's face in his hands. She struggled to get away but he held her tightly before he grabbed her wrist and held them with his other hand. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

" But I can think of a much more pleasurable reason to take your home. As long as you are part of the package," he drawled in her ear as he hungrily kissed her neck. Surprised and outraged at his sudden contact she struggled free from his grasp and kicked him in the shin. He shouted out before he threw her roughly to the ground. She gasped in pain as she landed on her side and felt something crack. He cursed her under his breath.

" I will get what I came here for. And none of you can stop me!" he laughed hysterically. The man aimed a gun at the girls aging father and smirked evilly.

" Good bye pops."

Serenity cried out as she flung herself forward in front if her father as the shot rang out. Her family and friends gasped as serenity's body fell limply to the ground. They looked at the man and some swore they could almost see remorse in his eyes before he quickly began laughing.

" And I had such uses for her, oh well."

" Take it! Take whatever you want! It wouldn't be a home without serenity," her father whispered as he cradled the girl in his arms. The man smiled triumphantly.

" If you had just given it to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened." He watched as the man lowered his head and cried into the beautiful girls hair.

" I want you gone by the end of the week. I come to find you still here I will make you my servants. Understood?" he asked. The group nodded.

Without another word the man turned and left disappearing into the forest before the house. When he and his group were out of site he told them to continue on as he had private matters to consult. They left him in peace. When he knew they were no longer near him he climbed a tree and watched the scene before him. Sorrow filled his soul as he heard the moans of loss call out into the wind.

" I'm so sorry… please forgive me," he whispered sadly as he jumped from the tree and began walking slowly away. A gust of wind suddenly swept up around him and he stopped in his tracks.

" Selene," he greeted sadly.

" Hello Endymon," a voice said as she appeared before him. He looked at her sadly.

" Why her Selene?" he whispered anguished. She looked at him surprised at his soulless eyes and sorrow filled her heart. But she knew she must do this for the sake of the world.

" Endymon. You had no qualms about the other four, why now?" she asked. He looked away. No longer could you see the tormentor that had stood before the frightened family, all you could see was a heartbroken young man.

" Because I loved her." Selene was taken aback. Guilt washed over her heart as she realized what she had just made this young man do.

" Oh Endymon. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," she tried apologizing but knew it would not comfort him.

" She was all I had left to look forward to everyday, and now she is no longer here." He dropped to his knees and began to sob.

" You have made me take the lives of five beautiful girls for the sake of the world you said. But how am I to live with the knowledge that I robbed them of their lives. That I robbed their families of the ones they loved! Kill me also Selene! For I am already dead inside with out serenity to give me hope," he cried out. She knelt before him.

" You know I cannot do that Endymon. These girls are going to be the hope of the world when destruction knocks at its doors. You have helped us by allowing these girls to take on a form that will ultimately enable them to save your world. Does that not make you happy in the knowledge that you have helped save the world also?" she asked.

" No it does not. What happens when the world is saved? What then? I would still have to live out the rest of my life without serenity by my side. That is not hope for me." Selene sighed.

" Endymon please, you are being unreasonable."

" Am I? am I really? How is wanting to spend the rest of my life with the only person I will ever love being unreasonable? The only thing unreasonable is the fact that you made me do these horrible things in the first place!" he bit out angrily.

" We saved your life Endymon! Do not forget that," she said harshly. He laughed.

" If I had known that serenity was on your hit list I would have gladly declined."

" You still would have lost her. Someone else would have done our work for us," she replied smartly. But he only smiled.

" That's true. But at least I would be safe in the knowledge that I did not take her life. I could mourn her with out guilt riding my soul," he said softly. He looked up at her and sighed.

" I wish I could have told her that I loved her with all my being." Selene looked at him sadly.

" I know Endymon. But she now has an opportunity to do great things. This young girl possesses something inside her. Something that no ordinary human should have, and its that something that will save the world that she loved. Can you not be happy for her?" Endymon looked at her and smiled slightly.

" She always wanted to save the world. Or so I've heard," he sighed.

A rustling in the bushes caught Selene's attention.

" Who's there?"

A bewildered man stepped out of the bushes and slowly made his way towards the pair. It was serenity's father. A gun held shakily in his hands. Endymon kept his back to the man as he approached. He knew very well who it was.

" How much have you heard?" Selene asked cautiously. The man pulled his gaze from Endymon's back and looked at the beautiful lady. He gasped as he noticed that she resembled serenity.

" Everything," he said quietly. She frowned.

" then have your opinions changed of this man before you?" she asked. He looked back at Endymon's back and sighed.

" I still don't understand why he had to do it. If he loved serenity as much as he said he does why did he do it? And what is this whole saving the world thing? And who exactly are you?" he asked as he gained some anger and courage.

" Firstly I LOVE serenity, not loved. I refuse to say it as past tense," Endymon began before Selene cut him off.

" I am Selene, I am an angel lord of heaven. Serenity is in heaven as we speak. Now to explain a few things. She will be well looked after. Please sit if you want to know then it will take a while," Selene said as she herself sat on the ground beside Endymon. The man looked at the pair and for the first time saw the sadness and sorrow in Endymon's eyes.

**&&&&**

**Well there is the second chapter! I don't think its quite what I had in mind of the direction this story was heading but I wrote what came to mind and hopefully I will build from it. Anyways review and let me know what you think!**

**Cheers angel…**


	3. An explanation

Chapter 3- an explanation

**Hey guys…. So I haven't updated in forever and this chapter is rather short but I wanted to post something for you so here it is….. **

**Guinevererose- **thank you… for reading and reviewing all my stories… feel free to email me if you have anymore ideas for me I would greatly appreciate it… I hope this chapter answers some of your questions… but as any good writer knows I cannot share with you my secrets ha ha ha… you will have to wait for more chapters to find out the significance of things…

**Kayla**

**Nukumi**

**Royalbabygirl**

**Serenity komoshiro**

**Secrets**

I thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to do so…

**Please enjoy….**

**Cheers angel…. **

**Chapter 3- an explanation**

Selene waited as the older man slowly sat beside them. He was hesitant and still held the gun towards the young man. Endymon did not care nor did he look at the pair before him. Selene cleared her throat gaining the attention of the men.

" you want to know the truth?" she asked. The older man shook his head vigorously.

" of course I do! I want to know why you felt you had to take my daughters life! And I also want to know how he is involved in all this."

" very well. But under no circumstances are you to speak of this to anyone. Understand?" she asked, the men nodded their heads.

" as you both now know, I am an angel. One of the elite five who rule heaven and the skies. Many many years ago one of the other lords, Hermes found a prophecy. It told of a time of great darkness befalling the world. A ripple will form in the time line and evil will find its way through. As this was not a matter we could control Ares would be unable to stop it. A war will break out and although the earths armies together are powerful, this threat goes beyond mere weapons. It has a supernatural threat that earth is not capable of fighting.

" but the prophecy told of five young girls that will possess special qualities that with the help of some guidance can fight this war and ultimately save the world from destruction. But in order for us to fulfil this we needed to find these girls and bring them to heaven the only way we knew how, death. Because although we the rulers there are still certain things that even we can not control, and it is forbidden for humans to be bought to heaven any other way."

" but how do you know that the girls you have are the ones the prophecy is speaking of?" the older man asked.

" the prophecy goes on to explain that each of the girls has a certain attribute that will match the highest lords, meaning myself and the four other elite lords. There will be qualities within each that is rare to find in ordinary humans. We have searched and studied numerous girls and the girls we have chosen far out shine any normal humans I have ever seen. Your daughter more so than the other four. I haven't be able to figure out why or what, but your daughter seems to posses a much greater powere than I anticipated. And I should know, because it is my attributes that she possesses," Selene explained.

" Well she certainly looks like you," endymon said quietly. The man turned to him seemingly forgetting that he was there.

" Ok so how is he involved in all this?" the man asked gesturing towards endymon. Selene smiled.

" when a human is taken from earth it is only because it was there time. In some cases, and rare these cases are, a life maybe taken before it was meant to. Such is the case for endymon. We are bound by duty t only take those that are meant to rise to heaven and therefore would be unable to bring these girls ourselves. That is where endymon comes in. I gave him his life back in exchange for his help in bringing these five girls to heaven. I bestowed upon him some of my powers so that he would be able to orchestrate accidents in which these young girls would die. I know it sounds cruel, but it is ultimately the only way to save the world, and quite possibly the universe."

" the other four girls were not hard to form accidents for them to die for someone else. But with serenity it was harder because although I knew she would die to protect you and your family, no body would ever put themselves in a position that would cause her to do that. I spent over two weeks here trying to orchestrate such an accident but everone was just so careful in everything that they did that I couldn't make it work. Which is the only reason that I took the drastic measures that I did," endymon explained quietly.

" you see the other girls have been in training for almost 2 months now, and we were eager to have serenity join them, but as he said he was having trouble. And with no other option I asked him to do it whatever way possible but soon as time was running out," selene finished. Serenity's father just sat there stunned whilst looking between the two. Endymon still had not moved his eyes to look at either of them and he could still see the sorrow and emptiness in his eyes.

" I don't understand though, how you came to love my daughter. You are not from here so therefore do not know her."

" it was during the time I was trying to make these accidents that I fell for her. Because I watched her so much and followed her, I saw the type of girl that she was and how caring she was to her friends, to her family and to the world around her. I saw the passion, courage and love in her very being, you have no idea how much it pained me to realise that she had to die, and I was the one who had to take her life," endymon sighed sadly as he finally turned to look at the man beside him.

" and you say she is going to help save the world?" her father asked turning towards selene again.

" that is the plan yes. But I must get back so that I can begin her training she is far behind." Selene stated looking between the men. " I hope that you can both forgive me for this grief. Endymon I will be in touch and remember not a word to anyone," selene said firmly, the men shook their heads, and the woman disappeared.

The two men stood there in silence before serenity's father spoke.

" I forgive you for taking her life," was all he said, as he placed a hand on endymons shoulder before he turned and walked back through the forest, not once looking back.

--

**Hey guys so yes I know that this chapter is very short…. But seeing as I have only just begun writing my stories again I think its best I start off small so I can try and piece my stories back together… as in some I have quite forgotten where I was heading with them…. So please review **

**Cheers angel **


End file.
